Show Me The Light
by SuperNerdGirl24
Summary: Cas and the Winchesters are forced to stay in a strange town after the Impala breaks down, when a brutal murder brings Cas face to face with and angel he thought he lost forever and a choice... Rated T to be safe. Cas/OC. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first official fanfic! Be sure to R &R, but please be kind! We'd love to hear what you guys think, and would love to hear some of your helpful advice as well! The prologue was written by Katie, and was revised/edited by me. I wrote Ch.1 and she revised/edited. Enjoy! :)**

 **~Amanda**

Prologue:

Castiel smiled as he heard a familiar silvery voice calling his name excitedly. He turned to face the speaker. Before he could greet her, however, she was pulling him away from the center of Heaven, where the angels of the Lord spent most of their time. The woman pulling him after her seemed anxious to tell Castiel something as the started heading away from the other angels. He tried to ask what she was doing, but each time, was shushed and forced to move faster. Soon, they were racing towards the outskirts of Heaven, or at least the part of it where the Garrison was allowed to walk freely in. When they finally got to a suitable distance from the Garrison, at least in the mind of his guide, they stopped. They stood in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by giant coniferous trees. The ground was a beautiful mixture of long grasses swaying softly in the breeze, dead dried up pine needles, and dark dirt. The smell of pine mixed with the fresh, earthy smell that only happens after rain filled the clearing.

Castiel tilted his head subconsciously and questioned, "Why are we out here, Angela? The other angels are going to be suspicious. We are nearly in forbidden areas."

Angela began speaking rapidly in a hushed tone, "Castiel, this is very important. You need to listen very closely. I was told not to speak of this and to forget I ever learned it, but I must tell you-"

"If you were told not to, you shouldn't. It must be a bad idea if you were told to not speak of it. The rules are there to protect us." Castiel interrupted.

Angela ignored his comment and continued, speaking just as fast as earlier, "Castiel, angels can become human! We can live among the humans and live like them." Her grin covered her face as she continued. "I was exploring the library and found an old tome. It hadn't been read in at least a thousand years, there were many layers of dust collected on it. It contained many strange rituals, like trapping an archangel and sending an angel to Hell. None of that matters, though, because what I wanted to tell you is that the tome contained a ritual for turning an angel human. The ritual was originally used as a punishment for rebellious angels. I read it multiple times, because I was scared that I wouldn't be able to find it again. As I was reading, Michael himself came and took the book from my hands. He told me to never speak or think of this again, but I had to let you know."

She leaned closer to Castiel and whispered excitedly, "Castiel, before Michael took the book, I had the ritual memorized. We can become human!"

Castiel stood frozen in shock, trying to process what she was saying. Angela stood staring at him with a worried, yet somehow hopeful expression coloring her face. After a seemingly endless moment, Castiel spoke, "Angela, I don't understand?" He made the statement sound more like a question. The hope on Angela's face slowly disappeared as he continued speaking, "If Michael himself forbade you to speak of this, then why are you? These things often have hidden consequences. We are meant to protect the humans, not become them! If the angels were to become humans, who would be there to protect them?"

Angela looked up to Castiel, her eyes hard. "Castiel, you know the angels have not protected a human, nor even been to Earth in a thousand years at least! We sit in Heaven and do nothing, humans are killed for no reason, and we are forbidden to leave Heaven. It would make no difference if we were here or on Earth!"

Both angels stood frozen, eyes locked together in a silent staring contest. Finally Castiel looked at the ground and spoke quietly, "Is that truly what you want Angela, to leave Heaven and become a human?" He paused for a second before adding, "To leave me?"

Angela's eyes softened at the last comment. "Of course I don't want to leave you, Castiel, I wanted you to come with me. We could become human together. I love-"

Suddenly, a fierce wind roared through the trees, cutting her off. The wind blew violently, making dirt and pine needles fly through the air, and ripping up the grass. The trees began creaking and swaying. Castiel tried to reach out and pull Angela to safety. The wind, however, had other plans. It grew stronger and stronger, nearly knocking Castiel of his feet and forcing him to close his eyes. The wind stopped just as quickly as it had begun. She never finished her sentence. That was the last Castiel ever saw of the angel he loved. "Angela!" He called out into the emptiness. But it was no use. The clearing was now empty. And Castiel stood in the middle. Alone.

Chapter 1:

Sam, Dean, and Cas checked into the first motel they could find. They didn't know where they were anymore, but they had no choice but to stop after the Impala broke down in the middle of nowhere. On top of that, they were in the middle of a huge thunderstorm. After getting out of the Impala, Sam and Dean were soaked to the bone within seconds. Cas remained in the car until Dean told him that they were going to walk into town and find a place to sleep. Luckily, they didn't have to walk for too far before they came across a motel that was old, and frankly kind of creepy. None of them cared much, though. Sam was tired, Cas was cold, and Dean was totally pissed that he had to leave his car on the side of the road for the night, no matter how many times Sam tried to assure him that it'll be fine and they'll have a tow truck get the car in the morning. But to make their night even better, the only room available only had two beds. Typical. The lady at the desk handed them their key, and Dean told them to go on up without him, so Sam and Cas started up the stairs.

"Dibs on one of the beds!" Dean called up after them.

Sam stopped and turned to face him. He was so done with his brother right now. "First of all, Dean, what are you, five? Calling 'dibs' on a friggin' bed? And second of all, no way. You get the couch." He turned and continued up the stairs.

"Oh, come on, Sam!" Dean called. But his brother ignored him. "Sammy!" He tried again, but he just kept walking, so Dean turned back to the lady at the desk. "I'm not going to get one of those beds, am I?"

She didn't look up as she scribbled something in a notebook, but responded, " I wouldn't bet on it." She continued writing and Dean still stood there in front of the desk. She finally looked up at him. "Can I help you with something?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

Dean simply smiled his winning smile and said, "Yes, actually, you see, me, my brother, and our umm...friend are on a road trip, and my car broke down on the side of the road, and we have absolutely no idea where we are. So if you can tell me where we are, or possibly call for a tow truck, that would be amazing."

Her tone softened a little with sympathy as she replied, "You're in Pleasantville, Ohio. And I'll see what I can do about that tow truck. Please, have a seat." She said motioning to a sofa across the room. As she picked up the phone to dial, Dean went and sat. Some old pictures on the wall caught his attention and he studied them while he waited.

"Excuse me, sir?" She said, hanging up the phone

"Dean." He corrected with a smile as he got up and started walking back towards the desk.

"Well, Dean, it seems our phone lines are down. Probably has something to do with the storm." She said almost apologetically.

"Crap!" Dean growled, growing more and more frustrated by the minute.

"But," She continued, "There's a bar just down the street, and you're more than likely to find a working phone somewhere in there." She paused for a second before waving her hand at him. "You might want to change, though..."

Dean's face lit up with hope at the statement. "A bar? Just down the street? With working phones?" He questioned. She smiled and nodded. Dean mirrored her smile. "That's the best news I've heard all night. Thank you so much. You've been very helpful..."

"Sandy." She finished for him.

"Sandy." He echoed. "Thank you so much." He said again as he went up the stairs to the room. Sam and Cas' heads turned at the sound of the door. "Good news, guys!" Dean said with a grin. The other two exchanged a look, confused at the sudden change in Dean's mood. "I know where we are, so I'm going to a bar!" He announced proudly. "But not for the reasons you think. Sandy told me-"

"-Who is Sandy?" Cas interrupted.

"The girl at the front desk. She's very nice. Not my type though, she'd be perfect for you, Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes at the comment, but let his brother continue, "Anyway, she told me that there was a bar just down the street and I could probably get a working phone there, but hey, why not have a little fun while I'm there, huh? Now who's coming with me? Cas?" He asked hopefully.

"I'll pass, Dean." Cas responded. So Dean moved on and turned to Sam.

"Sammy?" He asked just like he asked Cas seconds before.

"No, Dean. I'm with Cas. You go on ahead." Sam said, opening his laptop.

"Fine. Suit yourselves, you party poopers." He grabbed some dry clothes from his duffel bag and changed. He said goodbye, renewing his offer to come with him to the bar, which was turned down by both of them for a second time. So he grabbed the room key and left.

Dean came back about an hour later. And frankly, Sam was surprised that he _wasn't_ drunk. He looked tired, but not drunk.

"Wow." Sam said, "I was not expecting you back this early. And not expecting you back sober either."

"Shut up." Dean said, taking off his jacket. "The phones weren't working there either. And I only had a couple beers, so no, Sammy, I'm not drunk. Sorry that came as such a shock to you."

"Sorry I said anything." Replied Sam, putting up his hands as if he were surrendering. Dean instantly felt guilty about the way he had snapped at his brother.

"Sorry, Sam. It's just, I'm tired and I can't stand the fact that I have to leave my car on the side of the road overnight." He fell back onto the couch which was surprisingly comfortable, for a cheap motel couch.

"Dean, it's all right. I told you, we'll deal with your car in the morning, and we'll be back on the road in no time. Now get some sleep." Sam paused. "Hey, didn't you take the room key with you?" He asked looking around. He didn't remember seeing Dean walk in with the key.

"Oh. I think I left it in the door." Dean said, starting to sound drowsy.

"Dean, you had more than just a couple beers, didn't you?" Questioned Sam knowingly.

"Alright, you caught me. Now shut up and get the stupid key would you?"

Cas came inside from the small balcony outside that was just big enough to stand on. Not much more.

"Cas, could you get the key that Dean left in the doorknob? I'm going to bed." Sam almost felt as tired as Dean. Minus the slightly drunk part.

Cas walked across the room and opened the door. He had taken the keys out of the knob, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move in the perpendicular hall. Curious, Cas wandered down the hall and turned the corner, just in time to see a blonde woman enter into her room. Cas only caught a glimpse of her, but she seemed strangely familiar. A thought came across his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. _It's impossible_ he told himself. He went back down the hall to the room. As he got into bed, he couldn't seem to get the woman in the hall out of his head, making it a very long night with very little sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Im gonna freakin' kill him!" Dean's voice followed by a loud slam of the door echoed through the motel, waking Sam.

"Kill Who?" asked Sam, tired and confused.

Dean was furious. "That freakin' tow truck guy? He was not gentle at all with Baby!"

Sam sat up, trying to keep his eyes open for more than two seconds. "Dean, calm down." He said, his voice heavy with sleep.

"I am calm!" Dean insisted in the least calm way possible. Sam rolled his eyes. He was way too tired to care much right now. he didn't get much sleep with Cas tossing and turning in the other bes, which turned out to be really creaky. he turned to Cas.

"Hey, did you even sleep at all last night?"

"Probably not." Responded the angel as he blankly stared at the ceiling.

There was a pause. "Alrighty, then." Said Sam. "Well... Sorry?" He said awkwardly, not exactly knowing how to respond.

Cas just shrugged. "It's not your fault, Sam."

Sam sighed. "Nevermind."

Dean looked at Cas. "Why didn't you sleep?" He asked.

"Not important" Cas insisted, standing up.

"Well," Said Dean, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. I'm gonna ask Sandy if there happens to be a diner in town."

"You do that." Sam said with a yawn. "I'll eat late. I just need to sleep. " He flopped back onto the bed.

"Cas, you coming?" Asked Dean.

"Not hungry." Responded Cas, staring out the window. He seemed distracted lately. Dean will worry about that tater, though. All he cared about right now was food. Maybe if he's lucky, he'll get some pie.

When Dean came back, Sam was drinking his coffee while reading the newspaper. he saw Dean, and set down the coffee. "So get this..." He said. Which usually always leads to a job. "Turns out, there's been something weird with the phones in this area for a while now." He said, taking another sip.

"A job?" Dean asked almost hopefully.

"Not sure yet." Said Sam. He continued reading. "Also, they've been having and abnormal amount of thunderstorms for this time of year. And many reports of cars that were running just fine before, just breaking down on the side of the road."

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a deafening scream. The three of them looked at each other and ran downstairs. They saw a family of four checking into the motel. The parents were covering their kids eyes, staring at the ground in horror. Sam went over to comfort and talk to the family, While Dean looked behind the desk.

"What is it?" Asked Cas.

"Sandy." Said Dean.

Sam looked behind the desk to see Sandy covered in blood and cuts. Her lips parted in a silent scream that never had the chance to escape.

Suddenly, Cas heard rapid footsteps coming down the stairs. He started to turn around to see who it was, but the ran into him, making them both fall to the floor.

"Sorry, that was my bad. I wasn't watching where I was going." They said.

Cas froze. _That voice!_ The voice he would always recognize anywhere. He turned to face her. His suspicions from last night were confirmed. It was her! It was-

"Angie?" Dean's voice cut into Cas' thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews so far! Sorry this chapter took so long! Neither of us really knew what exactly to write for a while. And it's been busy with school and all. But I think we got something here. I wrote this chapter and Katie insisted it was amazing, so here you go! Hope you guys like it! Please continue to review! Enjoy!**

 **~Amanda**

Chapter 3:

Cas just stared. Frozen. he didn't know what to do. Or what to say. he thought she was dead! Wait. Did Dean just say 'Angie'?!

"Dean? What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile. That same smile that Cas fell for every time he saw it. It had been so long since he had seen that beautiful smile.

Dean's voice jerks him back to reality. "Well, my brother, friend, and I are staying here since our car broke down. That, right there, is my little brother, Sammy-"

"Sam."

Dean waved a hand at his brother dismissively. "Whatever. And that one over there," He said pointing to the very distracted angel, "Is Cas."

"Well it is very nice to meet you, Sam and Cas." She said with that amazing smile.

"Yeah, you too." Said Sam, while Cas awkwardly attempted to return a smile. _How does Dean know her?_ Cas thought to himself.

"So, how do you know each other?" Sam asked, as if he were reading Cas' mind.

"We actually just met last night." She said.

"At the bar?" Questioned Sam. raising his eyebrows.

Angela's eyes widened as she realized what he was implying. "No no no. Not like that. I was... gathering... research." She said, toying with her necklace. Before Sam got the chance to wonder what kind of research, it hit him. His eyes widened as he notice the necklace she was playing with had a small anti-possession charm. A detail that Dean was probably too drunk to notice last night.

Angela looked over at the terrified family who were still sitting huddled on the couch. "I'm gonna go talk to them." She said. And walked over to the couch to talk with and try to calm them.

"Dude," Sam said when she was out of ear-shot. "Did you get a look at her necklace?"

"Her necklace?" Dean asked confused. "What's so special about her necklace?"

Sam looked over to see that 'Angie' had went behind the desk and got a room key for the family and sent them upstairs. She was walking back towards them, when Dean looked at the necklace. His eyes widened. "Are you a hunter?" He asked without even thinking, snapping Cas out of whatever daze he was in.

"What?!" Said Cas, a look of pure shock on his face. He couldn't believe anything he was seeing of hearing. He thought the angels had killed her! Not actually granted wish to become human! Something was wrong here, Cas could feel it. She's not even supposed to be alive, and now she's a hunter? None of it made much sense.

Angela stopped, her hand absentmindedly reaching for her necklace at the question. her expression a mixture of shock and confusion. "H- How did you..?"

"It's ok. We are too." Sam said.

"You guys are hunters?" She asked, her expression seemed strangely... excited?

"Yeah," Replied Dean. "Do you know what exactly it is that we're dealing with here? And is that family safe here?"

Angela sighed. "I don't know _exactly_ what it is, but I have an idea. The signs are pointing to a spirit. I haven't found any sulfur, so I'm pretty sure it's not a demon. And they should be pretty safe as long as they don't use the phones." She explained.

"The phones? Why the phones?" Sam asked.

"Because then it knows you're here." She responded

Then Dean realized something. "Crap."

"What is it Dean?" Asked Sam.

"Sandy. She used the phone because I asked her to call a tow truck, before she told me to use the phone at the bar. She's dead because of me." He paused. "Angie, does the ghost say anything to you on the phone?" He asked.

She thought for a second. "It could. It wouldn't surprise me. Of course, I've never used the phones myself, so I wouldn't exactly know. Why?"

"Because it sounded like Sandy was talking to someone before she told me that the phones were down. I didn't really think much of it until now."

"Dean, didn't you say you used the phone at the bar?" Cas' question surprised them all. He hasn't said anything since Angie came downstairs.

Angie looked at Dean. "Please tell me you didn't."

Well, of course I did. What else was I supposed to do? My phone was dead and so was Sam's. Besides, I didn't use the phones here, so why should it matter?" He asked.

Sam joined in the argument, "Angela, you don't really think that the phones at the bar are affected too, do you?"

Angela shrugged. "It's always a possibility. Dean, do you remember hearing anything when you used the phone?" She asked.

Dean stood there thinking, trying to remember "Umm... I think I remember static? I don't remember if I heard any voices.

The all stood there, silent for a second. Angela seemed to be disappointed with how unhelpful Dean was at the moment. "Wait, how did you guys know there was a job here?" She questioned.

Dean let out a small chuckle. "Well, we didn't. Our car actually did break down. So we had to walk in a thunderstorm and now we've kinda had to stay here."

At Dean's response, Angie's expression became slightly panicked. "Oh. no."

"What is it?" Asked Sam, her reaction making him slightly uneasy.

"Those are the signs." She said, the worry in her face growing.

"Signs of what?" Asked Dean

"It's targeting you." She responded.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! We're back! Thank you for your support so far! I hope you're having as much fun reading it as I am writing it! I am so, so sorry that this chapter took so incredibly long to post. Katie told me that we couldn't do anything more until I got to a certain episode of Supernatural, because of a spoiler she wrote in here. Which turned out was completely useless, because we ended up editing that part out... Anyway! Hope you enjoy!**

 **~Amanda**

Chapter 4:

Angie led the three men up to her room. When they walked in, they noticed just how much research she's been gathering. There were papers everywhere.

"How do you know it's targeting us?" Sam asked.

Angie was flipping through a notebook rapidly. "Because that's how it gets the victims. It breaks down your car, so you can't leave, shuts down the phones, so you can't call for help, and when you go to use the phone, it knows you're there. Because it always kills the person that used the phone. So Dean, I'd watch out if I were you."

Dean scoffed. "We don't even know if the spirit was listening to the one at the bar!"

Cas spoke up, "But it did make the car break down, so it was targeting one of us already."

"Cas is right," Said Angie. "Even if the one at the bar wasn't affected, it was already after you the moment it stopped your car."

"Okay, how many other victims are there? Anyone in town have any info?" Sam asked picking up a stack of papers off the desk.

"Actually, I was planning on talking to some people but then Sandy was killed, and I ran into you boys."

"Well why don't you and I go knock on some doors and college boy over her can look through your research." Dean suggested.

Angie quickly explain how her research was organized so Sam could look through it easier. As soon as she was done, her and Dean headed out to talk to a possible witness and Sandy's family. Sam listen for the familiar growl of the Impala before turning to stare Cas down. Cas shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze, but didn't say anything. But Sam wasn't going to give up that easily. He wanted and explanation.

"Cas, you wanna explain what that was back by there?"

Cas sat there for a second, trying to think what he had done. After a few seconds, Sam sighed before slowly speaking again, "Cas, I'm talking about when you saw Angie..."

"What about her?" Cas asked, obviously trying to hiding something.

"Cas, come on, I saw you back there. You acted like you saw a ghost or something."

Cas tilted his head. "Sam, I believe that expression had lost all its meaning considering you and I see ghosts on a daily basis."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. I mean, you froze, you were speechless, and the whole time, your face was either one of two things: pure white, or pure red. Now tell me what's going on. Do you know her?"

Cas was avoiding eye contact as much as possible. "I... I... I..." The angel stuttered.

"You what?" Sam Interrupted. "Why did you react like that, Cas?" Sam asked.

Cas hung his head, looking at the floor while Sam stared him down. Eyes still on the floor, Cas said quietly, "Do you swear you won't tell Dean? Or anyone else?"

Confused, and frankly, a bit scared now, Sam responded, "Umm, yeah?"

Finally looking Sam in the eye, Cas asked firmly, "Sam. Do you promise?"

Sam softened a bit. Whatever this is, it was obviously really important to Cas. And for whatever reason, he wasn't supposed to tell Dean.

"I am in love with her-"

Sam was drinking water at that moment, and the proceeded to choke on it. He really was not expecting to ever hear those words come out of Cas' mouth. between coughs, Sam managed to get out, "Your what? You just met her, Cas."

"No, Sam. I met her a very long time ago. In Heaven."

As Sam's coughing fit began to slow down a little, he said, "Wait, so she's an angel? Then why is she here? Why doesn't she seem to remember you? Why is she a hunter? How is sh-"

"She's suppose to be dead!" Cas interrupted

It seemed the more Cas tried to explain, the more confused Sam got. "Okay. Care to expand a little on that? Why is she supposed to be dead?".

"She wanted to leave Heaven to become human. When the archangels found out, they had her killed by storm. I searched for her for years before I decided she was dead, the day she was taken from me was the worst day I have ever experienced, Sam. When you said I looked as if I had seen a ghost, that's not too far from the truth."

"Well, maybe there was a mistake. Or maybe they decided to just settle for banishing her instead." Sam suggested.

Cas shook his head. "It doesn't add up. Archangels don't just make mistakes. If they did, they would've found her and killed her. And I highly doubt that they would change their mind on something like this."

Sam sat there, trying to think of another explanation. "Well then, are you sure it's her?" He asked.

"Of course I'm sure, Sam! I love her! I've loved her for longer than you can imagine!I could never forget her face no matter what!" Cas said defensively.

Sam put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm just trying to figure this out. So if she's an angel and she's supposed to be dead, then why is she here, and why doesn't she know you?"

Cas shrugged. "Believe me, Sam, that's what I would like to know, but I can think of no possible explanation. But now do you see why Dean cannot know about this?"

Sam let out a small chuckle and opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted as the door flung open to reveal none other than...

 **A/N: Hahaha! I know, sorry, guys, I'm sort of evil... I couldn't resist leaving you hanging there. :) So who do you think it is? Hehehe. Anyway, thanks again for your support, and I promise, this next chapter will be up A LOT faster than this one was! I really hope you guys are liking the story! Be sure to leave us a review to let me know what you think!**

 **~Amanda**


	5. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongIMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Hi, guys. Sorry to those of you that are following this story and just got a notification saying that I posted a new chapter. Sorry, just an author's note. This is to inform all of you that I will not be posting any more to this story. I just thought I'd let you guys know so you aren't waiting ages for a new chapter that won't come. But I have two reasons for not updating this story. Number one is: I have absolutely NO idea what I'm doing with that story. And number two is. I have now stopped watching Supernatural. I decided it's just not a good show for me to watch. Anyway. I hope you guys understand! I will be trying to write fanfiction for other shows, though! I currently have and idea for a Liv and Maddie fic... Don't judge me... Anyway, that would be all!/p 


End file.
